


BlueGrass Mountains

by Rain_drips_and_drops



Category: mcyt/dreamteam
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_drips_and_drops/pseuds/Rain_drips_and_drops
Summary: This will be a new series. Thank you for all the support on my last work!---------Fluff and Angst
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Salty Shores of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> ty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is having a calm morning before a long waited for stream, but he gets lost in his head and ends up far away from where he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter :D  
> Hope you like it! I really do.  
> Leave Kudos if you enjoy please!  
> Please do not repost my work! (you can share my work but please do not repost without asking and crediting me)  
> If you want to recommend this to others, go for it! it would be deeply appreciated.  
> I plan on updating every week or so.

It's a calm morning, more peaceful than normal days, which is quite pleasant. Dream loved calm mornings like this. It puts him at ease.

  
Dream woke up easily today, no tiredness. He felt fresh and renewed.

  
Once he felt ready to get up he lifted himself to his feet and slowly walked to his window.  
The view was unlike any other. The view was of vast shiny waters and reefs of coral. It was beautiful.

  
Dream loved that view.

  
Once he felt calm enough to get breakfast he went to the kitchen.

It was clean and all prepped for him. Last night he went through the trouble of all that, after all, he did have a stream with his friends that day. He wanted the day to be as perfect as possible.

  
He grabbed a plate and cup, filling his cup with orange juice that he bought yesterday. He also decided to make eggs and some oatmeal, so he won't get hungry during the stream.  
Pouring the oatmeal and heating the oven he set the eggs aside for when the oatmeal was done.

  
_Beep beep_

  
The timer went off. His oatmeal was ready. Now for his eggs. He cracked them one by one and made sure no eggshell got in them, the shells would ruin the perfect eggs.  
Once his food was finished and he cleaned up, he decided that before the stream that he wanted to go down by the shore.

  
Pat. Pat. Pat.

  
Clay could hear his footsteps so clearly.

  
Pit. Pat. Pit. His shoes are not heavy, so they usually do not make noise. But this was different. He felt aware of almost everything around him. His soft shirt collar around his neck. The fresh cut grass smells. The salty breeze of the beach. He felt at peace.

  
His mind started to wander.

  
Once he came back to his senses he realized he had walked much further than he had intended. He was lost.  
At least, that's what he thought.

  
Crap. Crap. CRAP!

  
Dream was panicking. He was so at peace before. Why, just why did it have to be messed up.

  
He paced back and forth thinking about where he possibly could be, trying to remember this place. He had no idea how long he was walking making it harder.

  
As he was pacing around something caught his eye. Maybe a seashell or a small piece of glass.

  
He felt that feeling of peace again. Not knowing why, not knowing how. This place felt familiar.

  
It's a beach. Beaches look similar. You have walked so far how could you possibly recognize anything.

  
Walking closer to the shiny unknown object, it all flooded back.

  
It was the small cave he used to play in when he was about 10.

  
Memories he had long forgotten all coming back.

  
The place where he, Sapnap, and George used to hang out.

  
The place where they were carefree, and had not a worry in the world.

  
Where he had kissed George for the first time.


	2. intro

Hello this will be a new work of mine.

\-------------

I plan on updating every week or so

\-----------------

This seres will be deleted if the cc's are not okey with it.

\---------

Thank you!


End file.
